


one last time

by spencer_luna



Series: cm snippets [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mortch, motch, that's right. i said MORTCH, this was completely uncalled for and it's already on tumblr sorry for bringing it here, which is how i spell it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencer_luna/pseuds/spencer_luna
Summary: a snippet based off the prompt "mortch/motch = enemies to lovers back to enemies one definitely kills the other"
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan
Series: cm snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	one last time

Putting the gun to his head hurt. It helped, of course, that he couldn’t see anything. If that blindfold wasn’t there- if Derek knew there was just a thin piece of fabric separating him from seeing exactly who was about to end his life, it would hurt more.

It still hurt. He flicked the safety off, doing his best not to flinch at the noise when Derek did.

“Listen, you son-of-a-bitch. My team knows I’m here- you can kill me, but they’ll find you, and they’ll put you away forever.” His team. He had been on that team, once. A long time ago, before Foyet, before he discovered just how pleasing it was to be the one on the other side. 

It was much more effective to go after the unsubs himself. All the BAU did was hinder him. He knew that, and yet-

“Do you hear me?! Shoot me, and you’re dead!”

“I know.” Derek stilled at that voice. This entire time, since getting knocked out at the last scene, getting dragged here, being lined up for execution- the unsub hadn’t spoken once. 

They’d been tracking him across the country for three months now, the worst killer they’d had in a year. Since Hotch had left them. Left him.

“Aaron?” The room seemed smaller, colder. There was no warmth from him anymore, not the type they used to share. “If you’re going to kill me, kill me.” He knew there was no other option. Now that he knew the unsub was Hotch- there was no other option.

“I’m sorry.” Instead of the harsh bang of a gunshot, he heard the gun fall to the ground and footsteps, farther and farther. 

It was only minutes later the team found him, still tied to the chair and blindfolded. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Reid, grim.

“What happened? Where did Hot- where did he go?” Something like pity was in his eyes, and Derek looked away. He didn’t need any pity, not from him. Aside from Garcia, he was the only one who knew what- had happened, between them. It was because of that the doctor hesitated in his answer. 

“We caught him and he confessed, right before-” His eyes flickered to the gun lying on the ground. “Well, he always kept a second firearm on him. He used it. Prentiss had to- I’m so sorry, Morgan.”

Sorry for the death of a killer? No. But for the death of a lover- 

“We only ever touched when we were hurting. It wasn’t love.”

It was, he thinks. At least once, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> find me (and the prompt list i made) at spelleaway.tumblr.com!


End file.
